


The Muggle Experience

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Muggle Studies, after the war, curious!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: So what if Hogwarts set up compulsory Muggle Studies after the war. And part of the class is the 'Muggle Experience', which basically consists of spending time in a specially created Muggle house on the grounds of Hogwarts. No wands. No house elves. No magic. Instead there's electricity. And refrigeration. And television.





	The Muggle Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

For the first years it's a few hours. For the eighth years it's a weekend. And they partner the students up - Muggle born with pureblood. It's another way to break down the barriers and the fears. And it will hopefully stop anyone from sticking a fork in a toaster. 

And Harry gets paired with Malfoy. Because of course he does. 

And Malfoy's sullen the whole time. When he gives up his wand, he looks like he's giving up his left arm. But he doesn't say anything, which is surprising. When they enter the plain little house and look around, Harry can practically *hear* the words on the tip of Malfoy's tongue and the sneer in his voice, but when he looks over, the other boy's lips are pressed firmly together. 

So Harry decides to ignore him and settle in. He kicks off his shoes, slumps back in the couch, puts his feet up on the table and flicks on the TV. He clicks around for a while before settling on a show he'd used to watch from behind the couch sometimes when the Dursleys hadn't heard him come down. 

It takes him a while to notice Malfoy hovering in the doorway of the lounge room, wide eyed gaze fixed intently on the screen. When he does he snorts softly. Malfoy's eyes flick to his and then his face changes as though he's been caught doing something he shouldn't, and he turns, leaving the room. 

Harry shrugs and turns back to the show. If Malfoy wants to be a git, that's his business. But before long he hears clicks and beeps and a strange burning smell and he moves into the kitchen, where he stops, dumbstruck. 

Malfoy's turned on every light, has managed to get the microwave running, is boiling the electric kettle and is on his knees on the floor with his head buried in the fridge. Every single appliance from the cupboards is spread out along the kitchen bench, sorted according to size by the looks of it. 

Harry wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all - of Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, so immersed in exploring Muggle technology. But then he sees what's causing that strange burning smell and he runs over to the bench to rip the tea towel off the top of the empty-but-running toaster. 

Malfoy sits back on his haunches, a turnip in one hand and a jar of mayonnaise in the other and looks surprised to see Harry, almost as though he'd forgotten he was there. Then he frowns, puts the items back carefully and closes the door, pushing himself to his feet and dusting the knees of his robes, before going to turn away again. 

Harry steps in front of him, holding up the singed towel, 'Not so so quick, Malfoy. You almost burned the sodding house down. If we're going to survive the weekend you at least need to know the basics.'

Malfoy stares at him for a long, tense moment and Harry can practically see the wheels turning in his mind. He can see years worth of antagonism warring against Malfoy's intense curiosity - he always had been a good student. And he can see the exact moment where one wins over the other. 

'Where does this electricity come from, Potter? And why can just anyone turn it on? And how do the people get inside the screen? And why are they so small? And what do all these things _do_!' He gestured enthusiastically at the array of cooking equipment spread across the bench. 

Harry pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. 'To start with,' he said, 'Do you want me to tell you how to make a cup of tea?'


End file.
